Dan's Dirty Little Secret Rock 'n' Love Part2
by mattyfan
Summary: finally the continuation of "Rock 'n' Love"! But in bad english, sorry. Without help of my friend. I hope you can understand it; Much trouble for Rufus and Lily...and the others.


January, 2009 was also not quite warm in New York and thus the homecomers Chuck and Blair decided to forge other plans in the noble domicile of the bass' . The luggage of Blair still lay certainly in the limo and Chuck was easily irritated by her hysteria that somebody could knock down the chauffeur and steal her countless clothes.

"The transvestites of New York are not so violent any more."

With these reassuring words Chuck Blair dragged in his flat. He supposed that his father was again with a business meeting what the unequivocal noises from the bedroom did not want to confirm, however.

" God, does the old person do it already during the day? "

Chuck pulled his face, even if he himself counted not exactly as an innocence lamb. Blair against it became high-spirited and wanted to annoy Chuck what she also managed when she simply opened the door to the bedroom. Stunnedly her Chuck ran behind, however, braked likewise when Blair tightened the door behind himself after a short look cheese-pale again. She could not believe what she just had to see there.

" Now you make me curious! "

Now with a smug grin in the face Chuck also opened the door and when he saw the both which lay so loving in the bed, only one quiet came itself to him out:

" Oh my devil!!!"

Both lovers had not noted the unexpected visit and further allowed themselves her fun. Even for Chuck this fact was too abnormal:  
Bart Bass and Eleanor Waldorf slept with each other!

" Chuck! ... this is simply disgusting. How does your father get around to bringing down my mother? "

Before Blair could still break out nothing but in panic, her diabolical friend pulled them again from the flat. Finally, slowly he got, why his father had nothing some weeks ago to leave to his son the tickets for Mauritius which were intended, actually, for him and Lily. And, finally, now Blair also understood, why her mother had thrown them almost quite properly from the flat and wished her a lot of fun.  
Apparently both old people had simply forgotten that today her children came back. Neither Blair nor Chuck wanted to fancy, how long the both already loved each other.

" Chuck! We must do something!"

" Mhm, maybe I should say to my Dad that Lilys illness was a mistake."

" You want to bring together the both again? "

Blair brought up an eyebrow, but Chuck seemed to mean it absolutely seriously. Blair had to admit that she herself prefered if Chuck became again the stepbrother of Serena, as if his father enticed furthermore her mother. Chuck and Blair agreed, the Humphreys and van of the Woodsens should be separated as soon as possible...

Ad interim these anticipated nothing of her misfortune... Lily and Eric pulled one week ago in the new residence of the " van der Humphreys " - as the patchwork family was called playful. Even if Lily and Rufus had absolutely different tastes - what one could note in the nevertheless different equipment. This was elegant as well as a little bit flighty - and showed to all visitors clearly the contrast between Lily and Rufus.  
Serena and Dan had also moved together, the flat among her parents was only one brief solution, because they went both on the college soon. Rufus and Lily were infinitely proud of her children who could handle well with love and school.

They worried only about Jenny who became more and more rebellious. However, they also knew nothing about her problems at always skipped on occasion courses and endangered with it her future on strict Constance Billard School. However, this was not important for Jenny. Since Blair again had won back her power under the clique, it did no more fun.  
She was ignored or mocked, because Blair could not forgive her that she wanted to be proved in her clique as the new number 1. Jenny was furious and did not note that she was angry, actually, more on herself. She gave the biggest part of the guilt simply Lily which had crept so impertinently into her family.  
Jenny had to understand that her mother Alison would never again reunite with her father. Lily used this fact simply so shamelessly - Jenny could not admit this! However, Jenny still did not anticipate that she would get help soon from unexpected side.

" The lunch is equally ready! Jenny, Eric, you can already set the table! "  
Happily as already for two weeks Rufus called the kids from her rooms. He felt with Lilys love like a 16-year-old and could not understand his luck yet.

" This smells burnt and terribly! Is able to do your Lily still something else than..." " Don't say it, Jenny! " Rufus stopped his impertinent daughter and looked them strictly as well as worried.  
He understood that this new situation was not light for her. Nevertheless, he could expect from his daughter some fairness.

One year ago Jenny had fun to shop with Lily. But at that time he and Lily were still no pair.  
" It has burnt only a little! ", Lily from the kitchen sounded and would have been really glad if Jenny had helped her. But now, at least, Rufus came to her and embraced her affectionately.

" Nevertheless, it smells tasty! Almost as tasty as your divine body! "

Rufus kissed her in the nape and the otherwise so controlled lady cooed like a pigeon. Her hearts hit again in the common tact and the mutual nearness did her blood in ebullition. If Jenny had not been who knows what would have happened...  
" This is revolting! I mean food - and you! Can you not even control yourselves in the kitchen? "

The situation was very embarrassing for the lovers and they brought fast the a little bit burnt roast goose on the table.  
" When do Serena and Dan come, finally? ", asked Lily, while everyone sat impatiently with table. She also looked so nervously at her clock because she could not endure the looks of Jenny any more. They showed her that she was undesirable as a mother.  
Lily wanted to be first only her friend what seemed impossible, however, at the moment. Fortunately, it rang and Rufus ran immediately to the door to ask his son and Serena to table.

He was astonished when he seen a young, really pretty, blond woman with tender-dark complexion who smiled at him friendly.  
For a short second Rufus was completely a man and took her beauty. But he remembered immediately his long beloved beauty Lily who waited just impatiently with the children in the dining room.

" Sorry, but we are contented with our religion. Please, excuse ... "

The young woman laughed and Rufus was irritated, on the one hand about this person towards him and, on the other hand as his feelings and his masculinity reacted. He was ashamed for his unexpected reaction and wanted to close immediately the door.

" Mr. Humphrey! I just want to visit Jenny. Is she at home? " Rufus tried to control himself again and thought convulsively of his Lily which still sat well at the table, but became more and more impatient. He admired them for the fact that she did not roar by the flat and recalled him.  
He turned again to the young woman and condemned her for the fact that she simply smiled at him. But, actually, he condemned himself for his reaction which a foreign woman released in him  
Nevertheless, he loved only his Lily and was happy that now he could be happy after all years with her.

" I'm her teacher! ", the young woman complemented fast and stretched to him her elegant hand (God, the little one was sweet! Rufus cursed himself again ...) against.

" My name is Margalit Yaakov and I teach your daughter in history. "

Only very hesitantly Rufus also started to shake the tender, but also rather vigorous hand of this young person. She was not unpleasant, but just only one bad quality would have wished the so disturbed father and young looking man for her.

Finally, Jenny also came to the door and observed the young woman with could absolutely be an interesting alternative to the "old" Lily. Their father seemed to be also impressed, even if he tried to hide it.

" Hello, Jenny! ", the young woman greeted the even younger person to her towards. Jenny thought concentrated, but she did not recognise this woman.  
" Jenny, do you not want to greet your teacher, Mrs. Yaakov? "

While Jenny had been surprised very much because her teacher looked at school completely different, corrected Margalit with a roguish smile the remark of this - however, rather attractive - father.

" MISS YAAKOV, please! Can I speak now with Jenny, or not? "

The Jewish beauty was aware of her direct kind, but she was not ashamed for it. She also did not plan to sneak on Jenny and winked at the girl.  
Jenny drew a deep breath and from this moment this sweet history teacher became her more and more likeable.  
Rufus remembered his manners and asked the young teacher in.  
" We have absolutely some roasts and chips for you, Miss Yaakov. Sit down to us! "

Lily and Eric surprised when they greeted this unexpected guest. While Eric was inspired by this flighty teacher who weared a short miniskirt and a risqué, deeply low-cut upper top in the crass contrast to her strict school clothes, his mother was not sure whether she could like this person.  
Jenny seemed to be enthusiastically from her cheeky teacher, and even Rufus admired herTatoo on the naked arm.

" Do you like the young thing? "

Lily pulled her otherwise so nice face and pushed Rufus easily to the side. Why had men to think always only with their smallest part?  
She was very grateful to her darling when he took her immediately in his arms and whispered to her: " I like the young thing beside me much better! Lily, you are the only desirable here! "

The jealous blond beauty better liked this and the both kissed each other so ostentatiously that Jenny again had to shake the head.  
She got on during food better and better with Margie (she might call her teacher at least beyond the school) who promised to her to tell nothing about her problems at school to her father.

However, the young, very much engaged teacher wanted to look more after the girl who apparently had some informal difficulties as Margie had already noticed within the shortest time. She had with the bright girl own plans which should challenge Jenny more. However, Margie did not anticipate that Jenny also had with HER certain plans.


End file.
